Uma Ultima Vez
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: Interesso-me por cada lágrima que cai do céu. Tens um azul que fere a vista e tenta penetrar no interior do meu nada. - WARNING: Yaoish CharacterDeath


Saudações!

Neffer-Tari ganhou coragem e decidiu postar a sua primeira fic de Naruto! Lamento se deixei escapar algum erro, eu tentei caçá-los todos.

**AVISOS:** **leve yaoi**, mas não sei, para algumas pessoas faz sempre confusão, portanto estou a avisar; **Character Death.** Trata-se da minha visão do que acabará por ser o final de Naruto misturado com uma certa fantasia da minha parte, que no entanto creio partilhar com várias pessoas ;)

Para aqueles que não se sentem incomodados ou para os curiosos que mesmo assim querem ler, agradeço muito a atenção!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse eu era INCAPAZ de torturar os fãs com tantos fillers!

É tudo, boa leitura e deixe reviews :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Uma Última Vez**

.

Nunca pensei realmente que este dia chegaria, o dia em que te encontrasses caído a meus pés. Essa tua pele, sempre tão alva, quase que brilha no meio do sombrio e ermo local em que nos encontramos. Sasuke, nunca saberás o quanto a amo.

Ajoelho-me. Quero ver-te de perto, esperei tanto tempo por isso… O ébano dos teus cabelos, a escuridão dos teus olhos… Se alguma vez me pedissem para te associar a algo, responderia que tanto és "noite" como "vento". Envolvente negrume que me delineia vagamente. Inconstante humano sempre levando consigo os medos e os sarilhos, tentando fugir dos mesmos, tentando fugir de mim. Parabéns, foste demasiado bem sucedido durante muitos e longos anos.

A tua mão inerte parece-me demasiado sugestiva. Deixarei dois dos meus dedos escorregarem por ela, mostrando-te o forte contraste existente nas nossas peles, o eterno contraste existente em nós próprios. Como gosto de cada toque, frio, gelado e possessivo. Quero que grites.

Grita que tudo te pertence, Uchiha.

**-w-**

Fogo – és apenas isso. Insignificante e miserável fogo; inquieto, indomável e selvagem. De uma forma mais vulgar, simplesmente teimoso.

Arde, incendeia, agora que me tens novamente.

Odeio, desprezo, todo esse teu calor desnecessário, essa tua luz detestável. A maldita cor que transportas esteve sempre presente, em todos os momentos e em todas as memórias. Ridículo. Jamais direi que alguma vez acreditei, que alguma vez tive esperanças, que alguma vez sequer ponderei em…

Sonhos. Idiotas, frágeis, quebrados e esquecidos. Acorda, cai na realidade. Achaste mesmo que após todos estes anos ainda tinhas uma hipótese? Miserável inocência tão sinistramente divertida.

Interesso-me por cada lágrima que cai do céu. Tens um azul que fere a vista e tenta penetrar no interior do nada. Derretido e sufocado azul. Deveras… interessante…

**-w-**

O mais estranho é que, no meio de toda essa podridão, de todo esse mal, eu encontro beleza. Uma estranha e bizarra harmonia. Enquanto observo o teu tronco, pergunto-me se será dos inúmeros rios vermelhos que, pouco a pouco, se tornaram visíveis. Correm, vagueiam, entrelaçam-se e acumulam-se, regando a terra após uma doce queda de água carmim. Dilaceraram-te tantas vezes…

Dilacerei-te tantas vezes…

Vai-te embora, vai de vez. Todo o mal e crimes que cometeste, está na altura de pagares finalmente por todos eles.

É a primeira vez que te vejo assim, indefeso e praticamente imóvel, envolto numa fingida paz surreal. O grande Uchiha caído no chão, sangrando abundantemente e, mesmo assim, mantendo uma expressão distante e serena. Faz-me sentir detentor de um verdadeiro poder e, ao mesmo tempo, é algo que dificilmente consigo suportar.

**-w-**

Diz o que quiseres, idiota. Pensa o que entenderes. "Sim, fui eu que o matei" – patético. Não passas de isso mesmo, uma patética criancinha ignorada que necessita de se mostrar ao mundo e ser aceite por ele para poder ser feliz, mentindo constantemente, fingindo e usando uma mascara que nem sequer consegue enganar uns baços olhos negros.

Esclarece-me, contarás também o que se sucede agora? "Não, eu não queria."? Tsk, mas é claro que não, isso seria demasiado embaraçoso. Contudo, de mim não podes o esconder, não o podes negar. De mim, tu nunca pudeste fugir.

Portanto, admite.

Admite que levarei comigo tudo o que construíste e tudo o que te erguer diariamente. Não haverá mais o "amigo" que terás que encontrar, o inimigo que queres derrotar e, sobretudo, a pessoa de quem tanto precisas, por muito que o odeies e por mais que isso me repugne.

Não, pensando melhor, não precisas de o fazer. Todo esse sofrimento desesperado estampado no teu rosto rasgado por 6 marcas, assim como a aquosa angústia, são suficientes.

Sofre, mais do que qualquer ser pode suportar, e sentir-me-ei satisfeito.

**-w-**

Quando dói apertas ligeiramente os lábios. Sempre foi assim. Eles nunca foram de um tom muito vivo, mas agora encontram-se cada vez mais pálidos. Rasgados, arroxeados, endurecidos ou aquecidos, vivos… eu quero-os, eu sempre os quis. Tão finos, tão agridoces… Sasuke, ninguém no mundo tem um sabor como o teu. Ninguém no planeta tem o teu cheiro, um odor penetrante, fresco e ligeiramente adocicado, embora áspero.

O imperceptível roçar dos nossos lábios é o suficiente para me arrepiar. Quente e frio, inconstante e mutável. Não me quero afastar, não _consigo_ afastar-me.

- Sa-su-ke… - murmurei antes de poder evitar.

Ainda estamos tão perto...

**-w-**

Não os feches inútil, não deixes de me ver. Vês? Eu sabia, eu soube-o desde o início…

- Sasuke, por favor…

Do meu riso, uma porção de sangue embateu na tua bochecha. Tão contraditório Naruto, após vencer e clamar vitória, choras e praticamente imploras a um Deus que é surdo e cego, a alguém que nunca te ouviu e que nunca me salvou.

- N-Naruto…

- PORQUÊ? Porquê? – gritaste enquanto abanavas a cabeça e soluçavas. Eu sei que, ao mesmo tempo que te corroía, ver-me assim também te satisfazia.

**-w-**

Destruí o chão ao lado da tua cabeça com o meu punho. Voltei a estar em contacto com a maioria do teu corpo novamente, mesmo que só me venha a aperceber disso depois. O tronco elevado e apoiado nas mãos, cada uma junto a uma das tuas orelhas. Eu sei que está a tornar-se difícil focar a vista.

Ambas as vistas.

- Sasuke, eu…

- Não.

- Uh?

- Eu sei.

Certo, palavras não são necessárias. Pego no teu corpo, demasiado fraco para se mover, e encosto a tua cabeça ao meu peito. Dei-lhe um leve beijo enquanto a chuva que caía dos meus olhos se intensificava. Tornar-me-ia no herói de Konoha em breves minutos e a única testemunha dessa grande mentira estaria morta. Os olhos semi-abertos encontravam-se apoiados no meu peito enquanto acariciava a sua face. Estava prestes a desaparecer um dos maiores criminosos, um dos grandes pecadores e, mesmo assim, parecia que o meu mundo se reduzia a pó, deixando de fazer o mínimo sentido.

- Dorme bem... Sasuke. Eu... eu p-prometo não esquecer... – sussurrei custosamente ao seu ouvido.

Sorriste levemente. Ambos agimos de uma forma que nunca terias permitido noutras circunstâncias. E nunca, jamais, alguém o saberia.

* * *

><p><em>Fim<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DA AUTORA:<strong> Bom, é isso. Eu não sabia bem sobre que POV escrever, portanto alternei, espero que não tenha ficado muito estranho ou OOC, não estou habituada a escrever na primeira pessoa. Confesso também que, bem, eu não _vejo_ o anime, portanto baseei-me na impressão que tenho dos personagens, em fanarts, em fanfics e em alguns capítulos do manga que li (que VERGONHA confessar!).

**A sua opinião é muito importante, por favor diga-me o que sinceramente achou**, estou ansiosa por saber como é que os verdadeiros fãs entenderam a fic e se esta está "dentro do espírito" do anime *.*


End file.
